List of Marvel Comics characters: D
Dagger Daken Dakimh the Enchanter Dansen Macabre Dansen Macabre is an exotic dancer and a devoted worshipper of the God Shiva. She used her powers to hypnotize Spider-Man into battling The Shroud in attempt to kill both of them. The pair managed to overcome her dances and defeat her.Marvel Team-Up vol. 1 #93–94 (May–June 1980). Marvel Comics. She briefly appeared later as a captive of Locksmith, but was saved by Spider-Woman.Spider-Woman #50 (June 1983). Marvel Comics. Eventually, the Shroud invited her to join the Night Shift, which she accepted and became co-leader.Captain America #330–331 (June–July 1987). Marvel Comics. She served in several missions, mainly going up against the Avengers. She took some time out to work with Superia and the Femizons as they battled Captain America.Captain America #390–391 (August–September 1991). Marvel Comics. Dansen Macabre and the rest of Night Shift are hired by Snapdragon to kill Moon Knight on behalf of Count Nefaria who was operating as the Kingpin of Los Angeles. When they fail and are bailed out of prison by Snapdragon's lawyer, Count Nefaria reduces Dansen Macabre, Digger, Needle, Tatterdemalion, Tick Tock, and Misfit to ashes.Moon Knight Vol. 6 #6. Marvel Comics. During the "Spider-Geddon" storyline, Dansen and Digger turn up alive as they, Brothers Grimm, Skein, and new member Waxman rob a bus of people only to be thwarted by Superior Octopus where his goggles tuned out Dansen's hypnotism. Superior Octopus agrees to spare them more pain in exchange that the Night Shift becomes his agents where he will compensate them from his own funds. They agree to the terms and are ordered to return the stolen items. Superior Octopus leaves advising them never to cross him or they won't live long enough to regret it.Superior Octopus #1. Marvel Comics. She has the mystical ability to hypnotize or kill anyone who witnesses her dancing. She can also make herself undetectable by human senses. Randall Darby Daredevil Dark Beast Dark Phoenix Darkdevil Darkhawk Darkoth Darkstar Darter Darter (Randy Vale) is a minor villain in Marvel Comics. The character, created by Bill Mantlo and Jim Mooney, first appeared in Peter Parker, The Spectacular Spider-Man #29 (April 1979). Randy Vale was an undergraduate at Empire State University. One day, Randy accidentally stumbled across a clone casket that once belonged to Miles Warren. The casket opened to reveal a decayed clone named Carrion. Upon learning of his creator's death, Carrion offered a partnership with Randy to get revenge on Spider-Man. In return, Randy was offered "power", but it was not specified with what exactly. Randy donned a high tech uniform and went by the name Darter. As Darter, Randy could glide through the air and fire lasers at his enemies. His first fight was with White Tiger who he actually managed to knock down. Later, the two would fight again in the gymnasium where Spider-Man and Carrion were fighting. When Carrion fled with Spider-Man, Randy realized that he was betrayed by his master and swore revenge on Carrion. He encountered his master while he was trying to drain the life from Spider-Man. Randy tried to attack Carrion, but he was hit with the red death causing him to rapidly deteriorate and die.Peter Parker, The Spectacular Spider-Man #29-31 Darter in other media Randy Vale appears in Spider-Man: Homecoming played by Christopher Berry. Randy works for Adrian Toomes' salvaging company along with Herman Schultz, Jackson Brice and Phineas Mason. When Toomes' company went out of business upon the formation of Damage Control, all of them remained with Toomes when he decided to turn to crime. He primarily did tech work in house with Phineas and numerous other workers. Randy later accompanied Herman to look for the Chitauri tech that Peter had taken. While trying to sell weapons to Mac Gargan on the Staten Island Ferry, Spider-Man intervenes causing panic among the criminals. Randy attempts to attack the superhero, but is immediately webbed up. Darwin Spacker Dave Jefferson Davis Jefferson Davis is a fictional character, the father of Miles Morales, one of the characters to assume the Spider-Man mantle. The character, created by Brian Michael Bendis and Sara Pichelli, first appeared in Ultimate Comics Spider-Man #1 (November 2011), which was published as part of Marvel Comics' Ultimate Marvel line of books, which are set in a universe and continuity separate from the "mainstream" Marvel Universe. Jefferson never got along with his criminal brother Aaron Davis. Things got out of control and Jefferson wound up in jail only to be bailed by Nick Fury. Impressed with his fighting skills, Fury had Jefferson join gangster Turk Barrett's gang for intel, eventually working his way up to Wilson Fisk's criminal empire. Afterwards, Jefferson was offered a spot in S.H.I.E.L.D. by Fury but chose to live a simple life, meeting and marrying Rio Morales and having Miles.Miles Morales: Ultimate Spider-Man #8-9 Jefferson is now a police officer in the NYPD, having kept Miles from ever interacting with Aaron and keeping a strict household in an attempt to lead his son on a clean path. Despite his overall dislike of Aaron's criminal activities, Jefferson was saddened by his brother's death.Ultimate Comics: Spider-Man #12-13 During the events of United We Stand, Jefferson was captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. only to be attacked by Hydra, attempting to get Jefferson to join HYDRA, but he kills them all and returns home to Rio. He tells his wife what happens and they go looking for Miles, finding their son at Ganke Lee's house.Ultimate Comics Spider-Man Vol. 2 #15''Ultimate Comics Spider-Man'' Vol. 2 #18 Jefferson is later attacked by Venom, putting him in the hospital. He's attacked again, but Spider-Man battles and defeats Venom but at the cost of Rio getting killed.Ultimate Comics Spider-Man Vol. 2 #19-22 One year later, Jefferson discovered that Miles is Spider-Man, angering him and blaming his son for the deaths of Aaron and Rio.Cataclysm: Ultimate Spider-Man #2-3 Jefferson apologizes and reveals his own past to his son.Miles Morales: Ultimate Spider-Man #7-9 After the events of Secret Wars, Molecule Man thanks Miles for the sandwich by transferring Spider-Man, Ganke and both their families to the mainstream Marvel Universe, with Jefferson being reunited with Rio.Ultimate End #5 As they retain their memories from their original universe, restored by Gwen Poole, he and Rio learns from Miles that Aaron was resurrected when he and his families, alongside most of Miles' friends were transferred to the main universe, as well as Aaron."Spider-Man'' (2016) #237 Alternate version of Jefferson Davis Jefferson Davis is the Earth-65 equivalent of "Scorpion". Instead of a green suit with a large tail, he wears a suit and tie which appear to be electrically charged. Scorpion also carries a staff that resembles a scorpion tail and he seems to possess super speed. He also works for S.I.L.K., an evil organization similar to Hydra. Scorpion does battle with both Spider-Gwen and his mainstream counterpart's son, with the latter being confused by his appearance.Spider-Gwen Vol. 2 #13''Spider-Gwen'' Vol. 2 #16 Jefferson Davis in other media * Jefferson Davis is alluded to in the Ultimate Spider-Man vs. The Sinister Six. In the episode "Miles from Home", It's implied that he is deceased. * Jefferson Davis appears in the 2017 Spider-Man animated series, voiced by Alex Désert. * Jefferson Davis appears in the 2018 Spider-Man video game, voiced by Russell Richardson. He appears in the first chapter of the story as one of Captain Watanabe's officers, and works with Spider-Man to take down some of Mister Negative's Inner Demons, preventing a major disaster in the process. He is awarded a Medal of Honor at Mayor Norman Osborn's re-election rally for his efforts, and dies when the Demons stage a suicide bombing at the rally. Police officers will occasionally mention Davis when approached by Spider-Man. * Jefferson Davis appears in the 2018 animated film Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, voiced by Brian Tyree Henry. This version dislikes Spider-Man, but appears remorseful upon hearing of the hero's death on the news. When Aaron Davis is killed by the Kingpin, he blames the new Spider-Man (not realizing that it is his son) and calls for a search. He tries to communicate with Miles Morales about recent events and somewhat unintentionally gives his son the words of encouragement needed. He witnesses the final battle between Miles and the Kingpin and then later accepts the new Spider-Man's heroic efforts, although he still doesn't see eye to eye with his son on how to handle crime. Leonardo da Vinci Leonardo da Vinci is a fictional character based off the Italian polymath of the same name, was created by Carl Wessler and Bob Forgione and first appeared in Astonishing #54. He would then play a major role in the 2010 S.H.I.E.L.D. series. Leonardo of the Marvel Universe was born in Vinci,S.H.I.E.L.D. Vol. 2 #1. Marvel Comics as the son of Caterina and Piero Fruosino di Antonio da Vinci.Tales of Suspense #49. Marvel Comics He was one of the thinkers spawned by the Renaissance,Marvel Atlas #1. Marvel Comics and became one of the most important polymath of that era. He had also worked on other project, including the Steam Engine.Cable #96. Marvel Comics During this time, he had joined the Brotherhood of the Shield, which were a group of other geniuses, including: Sir Isaac Newton, Imhotep, Zhang Heng, and Galileo Galilei.S.H.I.E.L.D. #1. Marvel Comics This group were the first heroes to defeat the Brood, Galactus,S.H.I.E.L.D. #3. Marvel Comics and the Celestials.S.H.I.E.L.D. #5-6. Marvel Comics After witnessing some dark spot growing on the sun, Leonardo along with his two assistants, built a suit capable of flight and went to deal with these dark spots.S.H.I.E.L.D.: Infinity #1. Marvel Comics After that, he was approached by a messenger from K'un-Lun to ask Leonardo for help in training Fongji Wu, the next Iron Fist, who would become the host of the Phoenix Force. He along with Yu-Ti and Lei-Kung were successful in manifesting the Phoenix Force within Fongji.New Avengers Vol. 2 #26. Marvel Comics They then constructed a telescope in order to watch the arrival of the Phoenix and giving Leonardo an opportunity to study it.New Avengers Vol 2 #27. Marvel Comics Leonardo, eventually was able to time travel and left a robot to impersonate him in his mortal life. He travelled to the 1960, where he was confronted by the new leader of the Shield, Leonid, the son of Isaac Newton and the Deviant Morda. Leonid promised that he would rescue all things, but came in a disagreement with Isaac who had become the undying leader of the group.''S.H.I.E.L.D. Vol 2 #1-4. Marvel Comics During this time, Leonardo formed the organization known as the Great Wheel of Zodiac, with its members including: Vasili Dassaiev, John Garrett, Shoji Soma, Cornelius van Lunt, Baron Strucker, Dum Dum Dugan, Nick Fury, Jake Fury, Daniel Whitehall, Viktor Uvarov, and Thomas Davidson, with each member being codenamed after a sign from the zodiac. However, the organization fell apart, which led to the creation of S.H.I.E.L.D., Hydra, Leviathan, and the Zodiac Cartel. Leonardo then stated that the reason for forming the organization, was to control its members.Secret Warriors #25. Marvel Comics Leonardo was then seen as a technical adviser of S.H.I.E.L.D., after the dismantling of H.A.M.M.E.R.,Secret Warriors #28. Marvel Comics and was seen again after the Secret Empire storyline, where he had gathered different geniuses in order to build a new organization that would replace S.H.I.E.L.D..Invincible Iron Man #599. Marvel Comics ; Other versions In What If?: Nick Fury fought World War II in space, the Leonardo da Vinci of this reality, not only designed his projects, but also straight up build them. Thanks to his legacy, the Human race was able to reach the stars in the early 1900's.What If? #14. Marvel Comics During the 2015 Secret Wars, a version of Leonardo appears as a member of the Hel-Rangers,Red Skull Vol. 2 #1. Marvel Comics a team composed of people who had been exiled for their crimes against the Shield.Secret Wars #2. Marvel Comics Leonardo would spent most of his time building technology for the Hel-Rangers to use against those who attacked the Shield. During the end of the event, Leonardo revealed to the Thing, that he had built the Enlightment Cannon which was fueled by Michelangelo's power. After the death of his friend, Michelangelo, and the discover about the truth of life, Leonardo committed suicide.Siege Vol. 2 #1-4. Marvel Comics A version of Leonardo appears attacking Madison Jeffries and Broo during the Science Battle between the Avengers and X-Men.AVX: Vs #6. Marvel Comics ; In other media In Iron Man, Tony Stark is called the Da Vinci of Our Time, referencing Leonardo da Vinci. Daytripper Dazzler Deacon Dead Girl Betty Dean Betty Dean is a fictional character from Marvel Comics. A supporting character of Namor and Namorita in the Golden Age of Comic Books by Timely Comics. She is one of the earliest recurring characters / romantic interests by Marvel Comics. First appearing in Marvel Mystery Comics #3. (January 1940). She is usually depicted as a voice of reason for Namor for her to have compassions with the humans and also to help the Americans battle the Nazis. She appeared as a key figure to Marvel’s first crossover Marvel Mystery Comics #8-#10 where she helped Namor and the Human Torch comes to term with each other after battling each other. Which was also foreshadowed in Marvels #1. She was killed off in Marvel Super Villain Team Up #2 (October 1975). Frank and Leslie Dean Death Personification Sanjar Javeed Death Adder Roland Burroughs Theodore Scott Death Metal Death-Stalker Philip Wallace Sterling Villains for Hire Death Wreck Death Wreck was created by Craig Houston and Stewart "Staz" Johnson. He first appeared in Death Wreck #1 (January 1994). Death Wreck is a cyborg, a prototype built by A.I.M. scientist Doctor Evelyn Necker in 2018 as part of the Minion project. Constructed at short notice and considered entirely expendable, Death Wreck contains the "brain of a wino" housed within a body powered by a car engine. Death's-Head Deathbird Deathlok Luther Manning John Kelly Michael Collins Jack Truman/Larry Young Deathlok Prime Death Locket Henry Hayes Jemma Simmons Deathurge Deathwatch Debrii December December (Winter Frost) is a mutant in X-Nation 2099. In the year 2099, a young girl named Winter Frost, like many teenagers, got a job at a local amusement park. But Million Palms Amusement Park was not like others, it actually had a king and a queen who presided over it. One day Queen Perigrine disappeared, and they found her body at the bottom of the Tunnel of Love. After that day, King Avian began to be suspicious of everyone and required genetic scans of all incoming tourist before they could enter. Anyone with genetic anomalies was imprisoned in an underground labyrinth and subjected to many tests and acts of torture. Winter was discovered to be a mutant and was imprisoned like many others. December is capable of drastically lowering the air temperature surrounding her hands and projecting it outwards to freeze the air around her into arctic gale winds, allowing her to flash freeze or freeze dry objects in her surroundings. Valentina Allegra de Fontaine Father Delgado Father Francis Xavier Delgado is a fictional priest in Marvel Comics. The character, created by Bill Mantlo and Rick Leonardi, first appeared in Cloak and Dagger #1 (October 1983). Father Delgado preached at the Holy Ghost Church which was located in the slums of Hell's Kitchen. He arrived at his church one day to find Cloak and Dagger who came seeking sanctuary. After hearing their story, he chose to honor their wishes of being discreet and fed and housed them. He even led away police detective Brigid O'Reilly and defended them from the police.Cloak and Dagger #2-4 His church has acted as their superhero base of sorts and has aided other heroes like Spider-Man and the New Mutants.Marvel Team-Up Annual #6 Later, Delgado accompanies Cloak and Dagger to visit Dagger's mother, Melissa Bowen. When she turns out to be cruel and uncaring, Dagger blights her and returns to Cloak and Delgado.Cloak and Dagger Vol. 2 #4 Delgado is shown to detest Cloak and Dagger's vigilante efforts, but can't stand to see them leave, particularly Dagger as he wants to "rescue" her from Cloak's "satanic" life.Cloak and Dagger Vol. 2 #5 The duo along with the newly transformed Brigid, who had become Mayhem, rescue Delgado from criminals who were posing as a religious group.Cloak and Dagger Vol. 2 #6 While thankful for being rescued, Delgado still feared that Cloak and Dagger's souls were corrupted by demons. Both the congregation and Daimon Hellstrom deny performing an exorcism for him, so he attempts to do so himself. He is stopped by Mayhem who ridicules him for his selfishness. Ashamed, Delgado prays.Cloak and Dagger Vol. 2 #7-9 When Dagger returns to the church, Delgado confronts Cloak and forces him to leave with holy water. His actions inadvertently awaken the Predator, the demon responsible for Cloak's hunger, and resurrect the spirit of Jack the Ripper. When Dagger learns that Delgado turned Cloak away she angrily leaves him. Delgado is later taken away to a psychiatric hospital by the congregation.Marvel Graphic Novel #34 He is placed in a padded cell and tells Mayhem that he has lost his faith.Strange Tales Vol. 2 #13 Dagger later visits Delgado and learns that he appears to be sane, however it is quickly revealed that he is under the control of Mister Jip who is keeping him alive and who he sees as his God. He is visited by Dagger's uncle, Michael Bowen, who has replaced Delgado at the Holy Ghost Church. As the two pray together, Delgado secretly prays to Mister Jip and plots to kill Dagger who he views as a temptress.Strange Tales Vol. 2 #14-15 He soon leaves the hospital and tells Cloak that he is feeling better now, but in actuality he is working close with Mister Jip and his assistant Night.Cloak and Dagger Vol. 3 #2-3 Delgado begins working for Michael Bowen and once again feigns sanity even when he encounters a blind Dagger of whom he must restrain himself from.Cloak and Dagger Vol. 3 #6 While sweeping the church, Delgado is visited by Ecstasy. Feeling that this is part of a test by Mister Jip, Delgado lets slip where Dagger is. Thinking he has failed, Disciplinarian enters looking for Ecstasy. Delgado tries to fight him off, but is shot.Cloak and Dagger Vol. 3 #8 He recuperates in the hospital, but is convinced that he has failed the Lord due to Cloak and Dagger being together again. Dagger visits him and as she is thanking him for his bravery in protecting her, he continues to plot to kill her.Cloak and Dagger Vol. 3 #9-10 He is eventually released and reports to Mister Jip about Cloak and Dagger. Mister Jip breaks his promise to Delgado and takes over his body, effectively killing him.Cloak and Dagger Vol. 3 #12 Father Delgado in other media Father Delgado appears in Marvel's Cloak & Dagger played by Jaime Zevallos. This version is a school counselor and a priest at St. Sebastian High School. Unlike his comic book counterpart, Delgado is helpful, particularly with Tyrone, and tries to dissuade him from negative thoughts. In "Back Breaker", Delgado confronts Tyrone when he lashes out to one of his classmates. He attempts to analyze him by punishing him. When Tyrone tries to leave, he sees Delgado's fear of him having either killed, or potentially kill a child due to his hidden alcoholism. After that experience, Father Delgado quotes to Tyrone "just go." Following the Terrors incident, Father Delgado was seen at Tyrone's house with Tyrone's parents and the police. At the time when Mayhem visited him in the episode "Shadow Selves," Father Delgado was shown to have resigned as a school counselor. He tells Mayhem that he doesn't know where Tyrone is. Father Delgado was later seen doing his preaching on the streets. Adina visits Delgado and convinces him to be a priest again so that they can help Tyrone. She confesses that as soon as she got proof of Tyrone's innocence, she killed Connors. After Tandy and Tyrone leave New Orleans, Father Delgado moves into the abandoned church. Marco Delgado Delilah Delphi Demogoblin Demolition Man Demon Bear Desak Destiny Irene Adler Personification Destroyer Keen Marlow Asgard Detroit Steel Devastator Kirov Petrovna Gregori Larionov Unnamed Devil Dinosaur Devil-Slayer Devos the Devastator Jean DeWolff Diablo Bob Diamond Bob Diamond is a member of the Sons of the Tiger in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Steve Englehart and Jim Starlin, first appeared in Deadly Hands of Kung Fu #1 in April 1974. Within the context of the stories, Bob Diamond is a skilled martial artist and is allies with Abe Brown, Lin Sun, Luke Cage, and Iron Fist. Diamond Lil Diamondback Willis Stryker Rachel Leighton Debbie Bertrand Diamondhead Die-Cut Digger Digitek Dinah Soar Dionysus Dirtnap Discus Discus (Tim Stuart) first appeared in Power Man #16 in December 1974, and was created by Tony Isabella and Billy Graham. The youngest son of Tyler Stuart, a warden at Seagate prison, Tim Stuart was employed by Justin Hammer and given a costume, jet-pack, and assorted weaponry. He took the name Discus, as his weapon of choice was a throwing disc; he usually carried disc-shaped flying blades. He is the younger brother of Stiletto.Power Man and Iron Fist #110 DJ DJ (Mark Sheppard) is a student at the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning who first appears in New X-Men: Academy X #2 (2004). Mark Sheppard was born in the fictional town of Bluewater Village as revealed in New X-Men. It was also revealed that his father was an alcoholic and his mother died when he was young. At the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, DJ is a member of the Corsairs training squad who transfers to the Paragons squad. DJ is one of the many students depowered on M-Day, and later dies after a bus bombing.New X-Men, vol. 2 #25 DJ possessed the ability to manipulate energy based on the type of music he was listening to.New X-Men: Academy X Yearbook Special #1 D'Ken D.O.A. Doc Samson Doctor Bong Doctor Demonicus Doctor Doom Doctor Druid Doctor Faustus Doctor Minerva Doctor Nemesis Doctor Octopus Doctor Spectrum Kenji Obatu Billy Roberts Alice Nugent Joseph Ledger Unnamed Woman Doctor Strange Doctor Sun Doctor Voodoo Stacy Dolan Domino Dominus Dominus is a sentient super-computer, created by the alien Quists and sometimes controlled by Lucifer. Dominus first appeared in X-Men #21 (June 1966) entitled "From whence comes... Dominus?", by Roy Thomas and Jay Gavin.http://www.comics-db.com/comic-book/1048573-X-Men#21.html Dominus was the channel by which the alien race known as "The Arcane" conquered planet after planet. At Lucifer's command post, the Supreme One tells Lucifer that the time is ready for his true purpose- to deploy Dominus. Dominus and Lucifer were then temporarily defeated by Charles Xavier, who suffered a debilitating injury in the process. The X-Men would go on defeat Lucifer permanently. Big Ben Donovan Roger Dooley Doom 2099 Doorman Doop Dopinder Dopinder is a fictional cab driver appearing in the ''X-Men'' film series. The character, created by Rhett Reese and Paul Wernick, first appeared in Deadpool (February 12, 2016) where he was portrayed by Karan Soni. He reappears in Deadpool 2. Dopinder is a man of Indian descent who makes a living as a taxi cab driver. One day, he picks up Deadpool who, uncomfortable with sitting in the back seat, moves to the front and starts a conversation with Dopinder about where he is going and why. The two end up forming an unusual friendship as Dopinder seems to bluntly accept Deadpool's violent lifestyle. Dopinder was initially engaged to a woman named Gita who, unfortunately for Dopinder, is in love with his cousin Bandhu who Dopinder describes as being "as dishonorable as he is attractive". At Deadpool's somewhat indirect suggestion, Dopinder kidnaps Bandhu and ties him up in the trunk of his taxi cab. An amused Deadpool supports Dopinder's action while feigning condemnation, as he was riding with Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead at the time, covertly advising Dopinder to kill his competition. Later, distracted by a cellphone call from Deadpool, Dopinder stops his cab suddenly and is rear-ended by another vehicle, crushing the trunk and causing Bandhu to scream in pain. In the film's sequel, Dopinder continues driving Deadpool to his various contracts and missions while hoping to become a contract killer himself (confirming that he managed to successfully yet indirectly kill Bandhu) as he's envious of Deadpool's lifestyle. He begins working as a janitor at Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Children, but Deadpool and Weasel refuse to have him join in any missions. Dopinder continues showing up to aid Deadpool, but chickens out upon seeing Juggernaut. Dopinder soon returns to use his taxi to kill the mutant-hating Essex Center headmaster, getting his first thrill from actually killing somebody on purpose. Dorma Dormammu Doughboy Dracula Dragon Lord Dragon Man Dragon of the Moon The Dragon of the Moon is a malevolent entity that has been a foe of both the Defenders and the Eternals. The Dragon of the Moon first appeared in Defenders #138–139 (December 1984 – January 1985), and was created by Peter B. Gillis and Don Perlin. The Dragon of the Moon's exact origins are unrevealed, however he does claim to know some of the Elders of the Universe. He has claimed to kill the inhabitants of Titan before the Eternals inhabited it. He has also claimed that the Lords of Light once took away his freedom. It has visited the Earth several times, the first time, he tried to take over the Earth, but was apparently repulsed by the Eternal known as Interloper. The Dragon of the Moon possesses control over massive amounts of cosmic and mystical forces, presumably on at least a global scale. It is immortal. Its strength is increased on the mortal plane as the host of the Dragon of the Moon succumbs further and further to the Dragon's influence. Dragonfly Dragoness Carlton Drake Carlton Drake is a fictional character in Marvel Comics. The character, created by David Michelinie and Todd McFarlane, first appeared in The Amazing Spider-Man #298 (March 1988). The Life Foundation's leader, he is constantly at odds with Spider-Man and Venom. He hires Chance to steal European armaments.The Amazing Spider-Man #298 His men transport Chance to his survivalist facility Sanctum Maximus, and demand Chance's suit secrets. Spider-Man arrives to rescue Chance and the two destroy the facility while Drake escapes via helicopter.The Amazing Spider-Man #299 Drake next teams up with the foreign assassin Chakane in a plot to use the Protectors (enhanced, mindless mercenaries) for the assassination of Symkaria's king. The Protectors are defeated by Spider-Man, Paladin and Silver Sable but Drake's resources prevent any prosecution.The Amazing Spider-Man #321 Afterwards, Carlton used the Tri-Sentinel for his clientele's protection. While performing a "field test" against Spider-Man and Nova, the Tri-Sentinel is unresponsive to his controls and went on a rampage.The Amazing Spider-Man #351 With nothing else to lose, Carlton has his men gather all the data and once again evade capture.The Amazing Spider-Man #352 Carlton briefly team up with Justin Hammer and Jonas Hale in an effort to steal superpowers for their own nefarious purposes, but are stopped by Spider-Man and the New Warriors.The Amazing Spider-Man Annual #26 Drake uses the Venom symbiote to create five new symbiote "children" (Scream, Riot, Agony, Phage and Lasher) which he bonds to his employees. However, his symbiote enforcers are defeated by Spider-Man and Brock, forcing Drake to once again flee while realizing that web-slinger is more troublesome than he believed.Venom: Lethal Protector #3-5 Drake next funds the "Arachnis Project" in an attempt to create a race of arachnids and cure his cancer with Roland Treece and Orwell Taylor as co-conspirators.Spider-Man: The Arachnis Project #3 He forced Professor Toshiro Mikashi to use Spider-Man's blood sample for the project. Carlton injects Drake with the serum, and Drake transforms into the Man-Spider (also known as Homo Arachnis).Spider-Man: The Arachnis Project #4 He lays waste to the entire facility, killing many of his former employees. However, the combined efforts of Spider-Man, Venom and The Jury send him falling beneath the facility. Drake later wakes up as a noticeably younger-looking human, swearing revenge against the ones who defeated him.Spider-Man: The Arachnis Project #5-6 Carlton Drake in other media * Elements of Carlton Drake's character in the Ultimate Spider-Man animated series to be amalgamated into Norman Osborn (voiced by Steven Weber), such as a fascination with symbiotes and the Man-Spider form. * Carlton Drake appears as one of the two main antagonists in the 2018 film Venom, portrayed by Riz Ahmed. This version is the Life Foundation's founder and CEO who started out as a biochemist, and later a host of the Riot symbiote. His spaceship discovers several symbiotes which he brings to Earth. While dealing with Eddie Brock's "potshots", Carlton runs many experiments on the symbiotes with lab animals and homeless people, which result in many unstable symbiosis deaths. Drake is later possessed by the Riot symbiote and attempts to bring more symbiotes to Earth. While preparing his spaceship, Riot battles Venom. Riot has the upper hand until Venom ruptures the spaceship's fuel tank, causing an explosion that kills both Riot and Drake. Frank Drake Frank Drake is a fictional character, a direct descendant of Count Dracula (via a marriage from before he became a vampire). The character first appeared in Tomb of Dracula #1 and was created by Gene Colan and Gerry Conway. Frank Drake is a former millionaire who had squandered his inheritance and had nothing more than an ancestral castle in Transylvania. Planning to sell it, he and his friends travel to the castle, and discover Dracula's skeleton. They accidentally resurrect him, and Drake narrowly escapes death. Drake eventually relocates to London.Tomb of Dracula vol. 1 #1 Broke and in despair, Drake attempts to commit suicide but was saved by Rachel van Helsing and Taj Nital, two vampire hunters.Tomb of Dracula vol. 1 #3 The two, along with Quincy Harker, were dedicated to killing Dracula and his vampiric followers. Drake joins the group under van Helsing and Harker's tutelage.Tomb of Dracula vol. 1 #7 Drake soon encounters Blade,Tomb of Dracula vol. 1 #12 with whom Drake constantly clashed but would eventually befriend. Later, Drake and Brother Voodoo battle zombies sent by Dracula.Tomb of Dracula vol. 1 #34-35 Drake, Blade, Van Helsing, Harker, and Harold H. Harold help Dracula battle Doctor Sun.Tomb of Dracula vol. 1 #39-41 Quincy Harker eventually made the ultimate sacrifice by detonating a bomb concealed in his wheelchair which destroyed him, Dracula, and much of the castle in which they met for the last time. Drake and Van Helsing discovered Harker's wheelchair, and the supposed death of Dracula.Tomb of Dracula vol. 1 #70 Quincy's final letter to Rachel and Frank urged the two of them to grow closer together and discover what they all knew was there all the time. As a result, Frank and Rachel did attempt a romance but due to Frank's later account, Rachel was an empty shell without Dracula to fight and the two shortly parted but not without deep regrets. Rachel would eventually be turned into a vampire herself and die mercifully at the hands of X-Man Wolverine.Uncanny X-Men Annual #6 Frank, upon hearing of Rachel's death realizes that Dracula is back and teams up with Blade, Hannibal King, and Doctor Strange to fight his return from the grave. Drake, King, Blade and Strange battled Dracula and the Darkholders, and were responsible for casting the Montesi Formula which destroyed Dracula and all vampires and banished vampirism from earth.Doctor Strange vol. 2 #59-62 Drake, King (now cured of vampirism and the only vampire to survive the Montesi spell), and Blade decided to remain together and become private investigators, founding the firm of King, Drake, and Blade (aka Borderline Investigations). They would investigate any number of strange and not so strange cases, including a battle with the Darkholders. In their first appearance, Doctor Strange helped them battle the Darkholders.Doctor Strange vol. 2 #67 Drake, wishing for a more normal life, eventually left the firm. Apparently, the friendship between King, Drake, and Blade had soured. Drake moved to Washington D.C. and married Marlene McKenna, a woman he had met sometime after parting ways with Rachel. During this time, Marlene seemed to come under the power of Dracula and scarred her face to resemble Rachel's facial scars. Drake, reluctantly called a hostile Blade and the two, assisted by Blade's friend Katinka, eventually aborted Dracula's resurrection again. This resulted in Blade's nervous breakdown and institutionalization. Drake, determined to live a normal life with Marlene, declined an invitation from Katinka, to stay in touch. Katinka suspected that things were only beginning. With the weakening of the Montesi spell, Dr. Strange realized that not only were vampires returning, but also an increased occurrence of supernatural invasions. On this realization, Strange arranged for the release of Blade and for Drake (whose wife Marlene had again mysteriously fallen ill), to meet him and King back at their old Borderline offices where King, who had been running the business by himself had to eventually close shop due to the return of his vampirism. None of them too glad to see the other, but each having their reasons for getting back together, they form the Nightstalkers; by day, they are private investigators, by night, they fight any number of supernatural villains. Drake, armed with an anti-supernatural nanotech gun named Linda (after Linda Blair of The Exorcist) fights alongside Blade and King against various occult enemies. 'Linda' was engineered from Frank's blue prints by 'Silcon' Valle, a computer technician at M.I.T. In their first mission, the Nightstalkers are hired by Lilith to kill the second Ghost Rider and John Blaze, and battled Meatmarket.Nightstalkers #1 Ghost Rider and Blaze then joined the Nightstalkers, Strange, and the Darkhold Redeemers in battling Lilith and her Lilin.Ghost Rider vol. 3 #31 The Nightstalkers also battled HYDRA's DOA.Nightstalkers #2-4 Alongside the Punisher, the Nightstalkers battled Shiv and Casim.Nightstalkers #5-6 The Nightstalkers, with Ghost Rider, battled Stonecold.Nightstalkers #7 The Nightstalkers next battled Morbius,Nightstalkers #8 and battled Stonecold again.Nightstalkers #9 The Lilin are children of Lilith, an ancient demonic being. Their involvement with her brings them into the group known as the Midnight Sons. This includes both Ghost Riders, Victoria Montesi and her team, Doctor Strange and other heroes. In one of the many adventures involving this team, Drake helps deal with Blade, who temporarily goes insane due to the use of the Darkhold. Eventually, they fight against the Atlantean vampire Varnae in which Drake overloads Linda causing an explosion that is thought to destroy him and Varnae (King having attempted to sacrifice himself by plunging a metal stake through his heart while fighting off vampire-lord Varnae's mental control). Blade escapes believing them to be dead but eventually runs into King in New Orleans who explains that Drake also survived but was left horribly scarred and crippled in both body and mind and would probably remain only a shell of his former self. Frank Drake is a capable hand-to-hand combatant, and an experienced marksman. He has been known to carry conventional handguns. He also possesses a nano-tech weapon capable of disrupting occult energies, which he calls Linda. Frank Drake in other media In the 2004 movie Blade: Trinity, the main villain uses the cover name of Drake. Frank Drake appears in the anime Dracula: Sovereign of the Damned, voiced by Keiichi Noda in Japanese and by Dan Woren in the English dub. Damon Dran Drax the Destroyer Dreadknight Dreadnought Dreaming Celestial The Dreaming Celestial (Tiamut the Communicator) is a Celestial that first appeared in The Eternals #18 (December 1977). Created by Jack Kirby, his origins were added in stories written by others and published decades later. Within the context of the stories, the Dreaming Celestial is a renegade Celestial named Tiamut. He claims that during the Second Host to visit Earth, he resisted the Host's decision to not turn the Earth over to the Horde and was exiled and his spirit trapped in the "Vial". This remains sealed under the Diablo Range in California until it is discovered by Ghaur who temporarily releases the Dreaming Celestial's power. He is reawakened by the Deviants and acts as a beacon for the Horde as he proceeds to "judge" Earth. This leads to his confrontation with Fulcrum and his ascending from the state of being a Celestial. Dreamqueen The Dreamqueen is the daughter of a succubus named Zhilla Char, and Nightmare, ruler of the Dream Dimension. Her birth killed her mother, and gave the Dreamqueen all her memories. She was born in a similar "dream dimension" of her own called Liveworld, of which she is the ruler. It was to this dimension that the fetus of Laura Dean instinctively sent her unborn twin sister, Goblyn. As the autistic Laura grew up, she discovered that she was able to switch places in Liveworld with her sister. After encountering Alpha Flight, Goblyn and Laura were admitted into Beta Flight under the mis-belief that they were one and the same person. She possesses a gifted intelligence, is entirely self-educated in the study of sorcery, and gains her powers through the manipulation of the forces of magic. Dredmund Druid Druig Dryad D'Spayre Michael Duffy Sgt. Michael "Mike" Duffy is a fictional character in Marvel Comics. The character, created by Joe Simon and Jack Kirby, first appeared in Captain America Comics #1 (March 1941). Michael Duffy was the superior of Steve Rogers and James Barnes who were secretly Captain America and Bucky. He had a short temper and was always getting after his soldiers for "goldbricking". He was always picking on Rogers and Barnes for not being heroes, an ironic claim as he was unaware of their dual identities. He had nearly put two and two together, but would later deny the possibility.All Winners Comics #10 At one point, Duffy showed remorse when he thought that Rogers and Barnes had died in a Japanese air raid, only to go back to berating them when he found out they were alive.Captain America Comics #14 He also had a crush on Betsy RossCaptain America Comics #2 though this was retconned to show that he had a lover overseas named Flo.Captain America Comics #44 While out on a mission, Duffy and several soldiers were caught in an explosion. He survived and was recuperating in a hospital. Due to his lack of appearances afterwards, it's implied that he stayed in bed for the remainder of the war.Captain America Comics #47 Years later, Rogers would visit Arlington National Cemetery to see his former commander's grave stone and reminisce on old times.Young Allies Comics 70th Anniversary Special #1 Michael Duffy in other media Michael Duffy appears in the 2011 feature film Captain America: The First Avenger and the 2014 sequel Captain America: The Winter Soldier, played by Damon J. Driver. Duffy is once again Steve Rogers' commanding officer and much like Chester Phillips saw more promise in Gilmore Hodge then Rogers. He is not comically temperamental or mean towards Rogers and simply functions as a typical drill Sergeant. Dum-Dum Dugan Fred Duncan Frederick Amos "Fred" Duncan is a fictional government liaison for the X-Men in Marvel Comics. The character, created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, first appeared in X-Men #2 (November 1963). Fred Duncan was an agent with the FBI. Along with fellow agent Bolivar Trask, Duncan was asked by his superiors on how to handle the "mutant threat". While Trask felt that America should fear them, Duncan thought it was best to work alongside them. Duncan's idea was approved causing tension between him and Trask to the point that the latter suspected him to be a mutant as well.The First X-Men #2-3 He then teamed up with Wolverine to battle Lyle Doome who went by the name Virus.''The First X-Men #4-5 He met with Professor Charles Xavier and became the FBI's federal liaison with the X-Men. He was then provided a special headband so that he can communicate with Xavier whenever it was necessary. He helped Xavier with the eventual recruitment of Scott Summers.''X-Men #39 As a member of the Xavier Underground, a network of mutant supporters, Duncan maintained mutant criminal records and stockpiled weapons and technology from X-Men foes.X-Men #2 Duncan later helped the X-Men once again when the team had to break into the Pentagon to delete the files they had about their identities.Uncanny X-Men #158 Henry Peter Gyrich suspected that Duncan had something to do with the files being deleted and demanded that he somehow get them back (the Department of Mutant Affairs answered to Gyrich's Project Wideawake), but Duncan instead resigned. Duncn then decided to write a tell all book about his time working with the mutants.X-Men: Odd Men Out After Duncan's death, Carl Denti, an aspiring agent, takes the files, weapons, and technology for himself and assumes the name X-Cutioner, with the proclaimed mission of killing any mutant that has killed other people first.Uncanny X-Men Annual #1993 Fred Duncan in other media While Duncan has not appeared in any other media, a character similar in purpose identified as Man in Black Suit appears in X-Men: First Class played by Oliver Platt. He takes on Xavier and his students for the CIA and monitors them for future missions. He is killed later on by Azazel. Dusk Negative Zone Peter Parker Cassie St. Commons Dust Dweller-in-Darkness Dyna-Mite Dyna-Mite (Roger Aubrey), subsequently known as Destroyer, was a member of the Crusaders. The character first appeared as Dyna-Mite in Invaders #14–15 (March–April 1977). He also appears as Dyna-Mite in The Invaders #18–23 (July–December 1977). Aubrey, a close friend of the hero Lord Falsworth, one of the Union Jacks, supported peace between Germany and Britain. Around 1938, the pair went on a German tour. War began and the two quickly discovered the evils of the Nazis. Both were thrown in prison. Falsworth's connections helped him but he could not help Aubrey, who was taken away. German scientists experimented upon Aubrey, while Falsworth became the 'Destroyer', fighting a guerrilla war against Germany. Aubrey is shrunk to just in height, but manages to keep the strength of a full size man. He was brainwashed and sent to fight the Allies. He was eventually captured and reprogrammed. He joins the superhero team, the Crusaders, as Dyna-Mite. Dynamic Man Dynamic Man is a fictional comic book superhero appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. The superhero was first published by Timely Comics, the forerunner of Marvel Comics during the period known to fans and historians as the Golden Age of Comic Books. He was created by Daniel Peters and first appeared in Mystic Comics #1 (1940). He made his first modern age appearance in The Twelve.Mystery Men's Dozen: Brevoort Talks "The Twelve", July 26, 2007, Comic Book Resources12 Days of the Twelve: Dynamic Man , August 7, 2007, Newsarama Dynamic Man started out as an android created by the brilliant scientist Professor Goettler. However, when the professor threw the switch to bring life to Dynamic Man, the excitement was too much for him, and he died. Dynamic Man resolves to use his amazing powers for the betterment of humanity, and flies away to civilization. He became an F.B.I. agent using the alias Curt Cowan. When not working for the F.B.I., he would don a costume and become the superhero Dynamic Man. References Category:Lists Marvel Comics characters: D, List of